Life Limits
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: After having their bundle of joy, Neptune, Undyne and Alphys try to provide for him best they can. They love their little boy with all their hearts, and he loves them back, and together they go through some fun adventures above ground, along with Torian (Sans and Toriel's daughter).
1. Chapter 1

After marriage, Undyne and Alphys settled in, and Alphys bore a son. Undyne was a little iffy about a new child coming, ecspecially after becoming the head of the guard again, since they were above ground, they reckoned they could do without the guard, only to come to realize, humans had not accepted them yet, and some were still trying to fight against them, so the royal guard started back up, under Asgore, and the new queen Alaxander's rule. Undyne never expected she would have a real child, of her own, little could she picture even though Alphys was pregnant.

Nine months later, Alphys had the child, and Undyne couldn't help but go head over heals for this new monster boy. He was the most precious thing ever. She rocked him gently in her arms, Alphys gasping at how gentle Undyne was being with her prince, Alphys would have expected her to shake him so hard he'd have shaking baby syndrome, but nope, she couldn't have been more gentle, maybe Undyne wanted to hold off the rough-housing until their son was older. It was her child, she had a child... And now it was her duty to protect him.

"I'll call him Neptune." Undyne chuckled, rubbing her newborn son on the chin, "And we'll be best friend."

"N-Neptune?" Alphys said, sitting up in her white robe, hospital food in front of her.

"Yeah, after my father," Undyne said, smiling, "He was a wimpy loser with a big heart."


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday, Neptune!" The crowd clapped. Papyrus dropped his camera and started to blubber, "HE GROWS SO FAST!" Mettaton started to pat Papyrus on the back, "Darling, you're blubbering again."

"Uncle Papyrus, are you okay?" Torian tilted her head, in concern.

"yeah, he's okay," Sans chuckled, "he always blubbers during birthday parties."

The day went on, Neptune had the best birthday ever. He went straight to bed that night, tuckering himself under the covers. Undyne and Alphys walked in, seeing Neptune under the covers. Alphys walked up to her sleeping son, giving him a kiss on the head, "Night."

She then walked up to Undyne, they kissed eachother before going to bed.

The next morning, Neptune woke up, yawning. He got up excitedly, and ran up to Undyne, "Momma Undyne! Momma Undyne!"

She had her armor on herself, spears hanging out of her pockets, "Good morning." She flashed a toothy smile at him, "How's my wimpy little dork doing?" She pinched his cheeks, then walked off.

"But Momma Undyne, you promised." Neptune whined.

"What'd I promise you, cupcake?" She said, looking down at his pleading eyes.

"You promised me you'd show me the battlefield." Neptune replied.

"I was getting ready to do that." Undyne said, annoyed, "Did you REALLY think I forgot what I promised you?"

"So you're taking me?" He asked.

"Only if you go get on your fighting suit." Undyne said, nudging him out.

Alphys sighed, "Um... I D-don't like your idea, Undyne... There's a possibility he'll get hurt..."

"What are you talking about, Alphys?" Undyne said, "This is a good experience for him. Besides, you know he won't ever go there."

Neptune ran up to Undyne, "I'm ready!"

"Okay then!" Undyne said, "Then let's go!"

Neptune and Undyne stood on the edge of the cliff, looking at the vast region of the battlefield. "This place is so cool!" Neptune exclaimed.

"The place to come face to face with enemies..." Undyne muttered, "Young one, did I ever tell you about how I lost my eye." She pointed to her eyepatch.

"No uh..." Neptune shook his head.

"The third human child to fall," Undyne muttered, "I won our battle, but I lost the eye. I don't know why her parents would let her carry that sharp knife, but they did, humans tend to be bad parents."

"Wow..." Neptune gasped, "This place is cool! I'm most definetely coming every single day now!"

"NEPTUNE..." Undyne looked down grabbing ahold of one of her spears, "I don't want you to lay a foot out there. You don't stand a chance, humans are tough, and determined, do you understand my words?"

"Yes Mama..." He sighed.

"I'm serious about this." She looked down at him, "I trust you to follow my rules, will you make me regret it?"

Neptune shook his head, "Of course! I would never disobey you!"

She dropped her spear, head falling down, "I expect you to, because I wouldn't enjoy to see you hurt."

"Tori! Tori! Tori! It was so epic!" Neptune exclaimed, "My momma Undyne can knock someone dead with her mere touch! She would never do that, of course, unless you were a threat to the monster race!"

"Yeah," Toriel chuckled, grabbing some vanilla extract and pinching it into her cake bowl, "She's a fighter, that woman, she's pretty close to being undefeated."

"I hope I can be like her when I grow up!" Neptune exclaimed, then his fins on his head went down, sadly, "I would like to help her fight, but she told me not to step foot in that battlefield."

"She probably doesn't want you to hurt yourself, Neptune." Torian said.

Papyrus barged in, a bowl of spaghetti in his arms, "HELLO YOUNG TORIAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE YOU ANOTHER BOWL OF DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!" He shoved a spoonful of spaghetti into her mouth, waiting for her approval. Torian started to crunch down on his frozen spaghetti, faking a smile and nodding at him in approval.

"YOU... YOU LIKE IT?" He ran out, "SANS! YOU WERE WRONG! SHE LOVED MY SPAGHETTI!"

Torian went to the nearest trash can, once Papyrus was out, and spit it out, "Yucky!"

Toriel sighed, "I think it's best someone teach poor Papyrus to use the microwave..."

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Neptune giggled, "Wanna come, Torian?"

"Can I come, Momma?" Torian asked.

"Of course," Toriel replied, "Just make sure to come home, alright?"

The two friends ran out excitedly. After a couple minutes of tag, they got bored.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Torian giggled, happily.

"I don't know," Neptune replied.

"I think I have some pretty fun ideas," the two looked up, seeing a human, dressed in black, with black bangs and pale skin and a nose ring, "How about we go play in that awesome battlefield?"

"But my Mother said it was too dangerous..." Neptune said, "I can't go there."

"I understand," the human said, walking off, "The battle field in only for the bravest, toughest monster."

"Hey, I am a tough and brave monster!" Neptune barked, defensively.

"Then you'll come hang out in the battlefield with me." The human said.

"I will!" He replied, following in behind her.

"Neptune, it's dangerous!" Torian exclaimed, "You'll get hurt!"

"You think I'm afraid of pain?" Neptune replied, "I'm gonna prove to this human I'm tough and brave! Besides, I have my fight suit on, what's the worst to happen?"

Torian followed in behind him, "Wait for me, Neptune!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three walked through the battlefield, looking pretty vacant at the moment. Torian then turned, to see a figure resembling a Gaster blaster, "Hey look, Neptune. This looks like one of Daddy's Gaster blasters!"

"Hmm..." Neptune looked at it for a little bit, "It really does..."

"I dare you to walk in it's mouth," the human snickered, "Unless you guys are too cowardly!"

Neptune grabbed ahold of Torian's hand and dragged her into the mouth of the skeletal figure with him, "Come on, Torian, let's check it out in here."

The two went in, the mouth was a lot more spacious then the imagined. The human closed the mouth of the skeletal figure, leaving one tiny little gap in it's teeth. "Hey!" Neptune yelled, "Let us out!"

"No can do," the human girl walked off, "There's super glue around that thing!"

"I thought you were our friend!" Neptune yelled.

"You thought wrong." She giggled, "I caught them, you just gonna finish them off!"

Torian looked at Neptune, nearly in tears, "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry, Torian," He said, stepping in front of her, "I'll protect you."

A huge silver knife sliced in, causing Torian to shake in fear, Neptune was secretly scared too, but he didn't show it, he generated a spear, however, his spear was nothing against the human weapons, so he started to dodge with Torian. Suddenly, he saw a light blue colored spear pierce inside. "Please... Don't hurt us, human... We meant no harm. Please spare our lives..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HUMAN?" The voice sounded firm and unshaken, "Grab onto the spear."

"Why should we trust you?" Neptune barked, "I know you're just trying to trap us."

"Neptune, Torian..." She said, "Grab on."

He grabbed onto the spear, then Torian grabbed ahold of the spear. The warrior yanked the spear out so hard, it broke the blaster into little shreds. The two looked up to see Undyne, bowing her head down, shaking her head in dissapointment, grasping hard on another spear. "I'm sorry," Neptune said, "I know you told me not to go here but-"

"No buts," Undyne said, then looking at Torian, who was staring at her hands, covered in blood, "Oh yeah, the edges of the spears are pretty sharp against you if you don't have any scale. How about we get you cleaned up?"

"That's a good idea." Torian replied, nervously.

"Here she is," Undyne replied, "She's a little roughed up, but she should be okay." Little Torian had bandages around her hands, still a little sore from the cuts.

"Thank you so much, Undyne," Toriel said, grasping her daughter into her, "As long as she's alright."

Toriel guided Torian back into the house, warmly smiling at her, then her expression hardening up, "Where have you been, child?"

"I've been at the battlefield with Neptune," Torian said, "Please don't be mad."

"Torian, you know what Undyne said about that battefield," Toriel sighed, "Why did you go?"

"Momma, I'm sorry..." Torian whimpered, "Are you mad?"

"Your father will be once he heard about this," Toriel said, walking slowly into her kitchen.

(Scene Change: Undyne and Alphys' place)

"YOU!" Undyne's index finger went up, twitching, "YOU! YOU-YOU...UGH!"

She stabbed the ceiling of the home with one of her magical spears.

"N-Now Undyne..." Alphys shook nervously, "C-Calm down, we don't want to hurt anything, o-or anyone.."

Undyne growled menacingly at Neptune, "This morning I was bragging about how obedient and trustworthy you were! Now I regret even taking you there, I told you not to go into that battlefield!"

Neptune looked up at Undyne, and grumpily threw his spears on the ground, tears running down his eyes, "I-I just wanted to be a hero, like you..."

Undyne sighed, sitting down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her son's neck, "You remind me of someone I used to know, you know that? You see, when I was your age, I was almost as eager as you were, perhaps a little too eager.. I would always get myself into dangerous situations.. You know... My mom abandoned me after I was born, I never knew my mother, however my dad would always say she was a bad person, of course she was, she abandoned me, I never knew what it felt like to you know.. Have a mom? I was five when my father died, there was a bomb that exploded underground, we believe it was set off by humans, he held me close to him, covered me so I wouldn't feel the impact, he died for me, Gerson took me under his wing, or... Shell? He was a hero, like my father, you see, my dad was a royal guardsman, under Gerson at that moment, so the head of royal guard found me, and took me home with him, I looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him... Neptune, being a royal guardsmen takes a certain amount of skill, you've gotta make sure there's armor around your heart, it's a hard thing to do, it really is, and I think it's better... If... Well, you chased after something else."

Author's note- Hey guys, it is I. Holy moly, it's been a long time! I've been so blocked on fanfictions, I have quite a few things I'd like done. Sorry for my long delays guys, hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
